


The Yami Appreciation Society

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Three friends get together to remember their Yami's.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 6





	The Yami Appreciation Society

Yugi sighed heavily as he got off the plane when it landed in Cairo. It had been two years since he had last been there, left behind something very precious to him. While his friends at home felt a loss, it was nothing compared to his own. And he had discovered that two others could understand it like he had. Perhaps their other halves were not like his own, but they had been a part of them, as Yami had been to Yugi. So it was to them that he went now, needing what only they could give.

True Malik’s other half was a part of his own mind, but Marik seemed real enough to Malik. Bakura had been turned into a bastard by the events he had gone though in the past, though he might have turned out that way regardless. And Yami, the Pharaoh, Atem… Yugi had been the only one of the three to have been touched physically by his yami. Truly the other half of his soul. Sure he had been able to go on with his life, but there was that something missing. Something that could never be replaced. He knew Tèa had fallen in love with Yami long ago, but he knew that Yami did not love her back, just as he had fallen out of love with her…

“Yugi,” he heard a call and looked up to see Malik and Ryou waving at him. He hurried towards them, glad to see them.

“Wow Yugi, you’ve grown a bit a taller,” remarked Ryou.

“Yeah, but not as much as I would have wished,” answered Yugi.

Both smiled at him, they were getting used to his deeper voice now, having had many conversations over the past two years on the phone.

He knew what they were smiling about, “Yeah, the others were a bit shocked when my voice finally broke, and I started to sound like Yami.”

“You are still calling him that?” asked Malik.

“Tèa calls him Atem, Joey still calls him the Pharaoh, so Yami is my name for him. That’s what I first knew him as when we started talking to each other.”

“Come on, let’s get to my place,” said Malik as they piled into his jeep and headed for his home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening they sat outside on the patio, enjoying the warm summer weather with cool drinks. All three had stripped down, Ryou and Malik in shorts, though Yugi still had on his black jeans.

“Malik and I are doing well,” said Ryou, “My father was very pleased that I was following him in archaeology. Which was easy to do once I decided to stay here.”

“Has he finally accepted you?” asked Yugi.

Malik and Ryou looked together at each other then at Yugi.

“You mean about our relationship, yeah, he did.”

They had told Yugi about six months after he had gone home that they had fallen for each other and become lovers. Yugi was glad for them. He had watched his other friends pair up and move on a little. But since returning he had realized himself that he really wasn’t into girls. He had left the love of his life behind, but if he were to go on, it would be with a male. In the past two years there was one male he would have liked to get together with, but he was too afraid to tell the other this. They were friends now and he really didn’t want to ruin that.

“I heard Otogi and Tristan got together in the end,” said Malik.

“Yeah, they did, Serenity chose someone else, they’d had a rivalry over her, one that actually brought them closer together, always fighting each other. Seems that fighting turned into something else.”

“And the others, Joey got with Mai in the end, Tèa some dancer she met while in New York?”

“Yeah, Joey had a fight on his hands with Varon, but Mai had chosen Joey a long time ago, they’re going to have a baby, can you imagine that?”

Both of them seemed surprised, “Really.”

“I still see them all from time to time, but we have all moved on.”

“Have we?” said Malik.

Yugi looked at them as they cuddled up together on the divan before him. “I haven’t met anyone yet.”

“Oh, you haven’t?” said Malik.

He reddened a little, “I don’t think he’s interested in me at all.”

“Have you even tried?”

“He’s busy; he’s starting up a duel academy on top of everything else.”

“But you still see him from time to time.”

Yugi smiled, “He still wants to beat the King of Games, so we have a game now and then. I still beat him.”

“I didn’t know about this duel academy thing. He must have told you about it.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot it’s not out in the public yet… Yeah we’ve talked about it; actually he has asked me what I think.”

“There you go, if he’s asking you he must value your opinion. You should try and spend more time with him.”

He sighed again, “I’d really like to, but that’s not why I’m here. He could never replace…”

“Your yami.”

Yugi looked at the pair.

“You two understand he was so close to me. I don’t know when exactly that I fell for him, but I did, hard. But it was never meant to be.”

“If it weren’t for him, we would never have met, Yugi. My yami was a darkness hidden in my mind, influenced by my family’s job as tomb keepers to your yami.”

“And your yami and mine were enemies, brought about by his father’s tampering with the shadow games. He could have destroyed the world then and now, but you and Yami put an end to that. He was a magnificent man.”

“Hey, what’s this, you having naughty thoughts about Yami now?” demanded Malik of Ryou.

“Why not, he was gorgeous, you know. I mean just look at Yugi now, sorry love but he’s as hot as his Yami.”

Malik looked over at Yugi. “Hmmmm, you are right there. Yami was a sexy beast and Yugi is taking right after him.”

“Ah guys, I though you two were dedicated to each other?” Yugi was getting a little uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

“Oh we are Yugi,” said Malik getting up and sauntering over to where Yugi sat, pulling Ryou up with him. Ryou quickly took the hint and joined his lover as they approached Yugi on the other divan. “But I think you need a little of what we have, and I know we’d like to appreciate the Pharaoh’s legacy a bit, and that’s you you know.”

Yugi was surprised when Malik sat down beside him and slid an arm about his shoulders and touched his lips to his own. Yugi closed his eyes to the touch. No one had ever done that to him before. Sure Rebecca had kissed him before, but it was nothing like this… He found himself kissing Malik back and wanting more. On his other side he felt a hand run though his hair, aware that Ryou was pushing up against him there, his left hand was lifted and his fingers kissed gently.

Yugi found himself opening his mouth to allow Malik’s questing tongue inside. He felt all warm and loose all of a sudden, but he also felt himself tremble.

Malik pulled away from his lips, “Shh, Yugi let this happen, imagine that we are Yami, and that we want to give you the love you wanted from him. Don’t be afraid, you need this and you know it. Maybe it’s just another test for you to go on and tell the one you love now. Let us do this for you; we owe you for so much. Let us do this.”

Yugi found his face turned to the other and Ryou’s lips joined his own, gently sucking on them. He felt a tear slide down from his eye, his longing returning to him. He had not been lonely since Yami had left him, but there was that longing that was left behind. Longing for a love to love him in return, as he had truly loved Yami. He had been closer than a friend, more than a brother, if they hadn’t shared so much he was sure they would have become lovers. But Yami had earned his rest, had deserved to be set free and he had accepted that. It was only the love that he needed now.

The hands were moving over him, he felt his tank top being lifted up and allowed it to be removed from his head. Then the mouths returned he kept his eyes closed, it felt too good to spoil it by seeing what they were doing to him. A mouth found one of his nipples and he gasped into the mouth that was devouring his own. 

“Malik,” he heard.

“Yeah, bed, now,” he heard the other agree, then the mouths and hands were gone, but he felt himself being lifted into the arms of one of them. He put his arms around his neck and leaned his head onto the shoulder as he was carried into the house. Not long after he felt himself placed onto a soft bed, and laid down, the one that had carried him, Malik stood away and began to strip himself of his clothes while Ryou crawled over the bed to kiss Yugi again, fingers gently stroking his chin, before they moved down to work on opening his tight jeans. Yugi almost felt like he wanted to float away, everything that was happening to him felt so wonderful, it was easily to substitute these two for an imagined Yami. Ryou got his pants open and the other coaxed Yugi to lift his hips so that he could slide them all the way down, taking his briefs with them. His boots and socks having disappeared before his pants, not even registering with him. While this was happening Ryou went back to sucking on his lips or nipping down his jaw, a hand undoing his collar and removing it so as to give access to his neck. 

The other side of the bed dipped as Malik got onto it, and Yugi felt fingers at his nipple again, rolling, pinching, and pulling. He arched up as the other’s mouth began to nip at his other nipple. Malik lay down alongside him and he felt a hardness against his thigh as one of Malik’s feet began to rub against his own foot and calf, in a cat like fashion. Yugi felt like purring under the pair’s attention. One of Ryou’s hands was running through his hair as he feasted on his nipple or down along his ribs. Malik’s hand joined in his hair too, the other running lightly over his stomach, setting off butterflies inside him. Ryou’s other hand was there too, only it was running along his pubic hair, not yet touching his fast rising cock, but oh how he wished it would. That was the one place he had imagined Yami touching, even if it was in daydreaming masturbations. He wasn’t that pure.

Yugi didn’t know which way to turn with the doubled assault on his senses. Everything felt so good, and exploded into a cry when Ryou finally finished his teasing and clutched Yugi’s straining cock with his hand and ran it slowly up and down, making him arch up.

At his ear he felt Malik lick at his ear, “Like that do you?”

Yugi answered with another moan.

Malik started urging Yugi onto his side and as Yugi obeyed he found one of Ryou’s legs between his own, while the hand lazily kept gently pumping at him. Almost absently he felt a greased finger ghost over his puckered entrance. He moaned again as Ryou’s mouth joined with his own again, and raised his left leg over Ryou’s to give Malik better access. He wanted this; he wanted what they were doing to him to happen. 

A finger was pushed inside him gently and he moaned against Ryou’s sucking lips, his own hand rubbing Ryou’s shoulder as he rolled a little further over, Ryou’s hand left his cock, but he soon felt an answering hardness against his own that Ryou began to rub together. Yugi jerked in response wanting to thrust into the hand, against Ryou’s cock. He heard Malik chuckle behind him and the questing finger moved in deeper. He found himself thrusting back on it, wanting, needing more. 

Yugi was kissing Ryou back with an answering passion now, as his body moved with the rhythm the others were setting. A gentle rocking against Ryou and rolling back onto Malik’s stretching fingers, two now. A mouth on his lips, the other on the back of his neck. Nothing he had ever imagined had felt this good. But them he had never imagined he would actually be made love to by two of his good friends at once, while invoking the memories of his lost love. A gift he knew he would cherish when it came time to leave and return home again.

Malik’s three fingers were thrusting in and out of Yugi, so that when he removed them Yugi whimpered at the loss. But Malik was lifting him, helping him raise himself over Ryou who had parted his legs to make room; Malik let Yugi cover Ryou, their groins together, which sent Yugi grinding against him. But again Malik settled him, parting Yugi’s legs as he moved up behind him, his cock poised at Yugi’s entrance. He looked down at his lover, before he pushed in. Yugi cried out with the intrusion at first, and Ryou worked to sooth him with soft words and soft kisses and gentle rubs of his cock against Yugi’s. Malik too said soft words a hand gliding along Yugi’s side, and once he felt him relax he moved in a little further slowly until he was fully seated inside Yugi.  
Nodding down to Ryou, they began to move together, driving moans and cries from Yugi, his deep voice driving them on with each thrust together. They moved as one, all three enjoying what they were doing, feeling as one, three voices joined as one.

Soon they were moving a little faster, driving a little harder, moving towards the inevitable end. It was Ryou who climaxed first, coming hard against Yugi, his seed spreading between them as Yugi thrust a few more times before his own joined with Ryou’s. His body’s reaction in turn pushing Malik over the edge with an answering cry over Yugi’s booming one, emptying himself inside of Yugi. They lay there panting over each other before Malik gently pulled himself from Yugi and rolled onto his side, Yugi rolling with him to lie next to Ryou.

Finally he opened his eyes as he fell onto his back between the pair. Ryou rolled over and looked down at Yugi, “Better now?”

“Oh man,” was all Yugi could get out.

“Now you’ve had some practice you can go after the man you are after.”

“I still—“

Malik put his fingers over Yugi’s lips, “No. You will never know until you try. Would you have seen the two of us together? Otogi and Tristan? You have the courage now that you needed, and have you ever seen him with a girl?”

Yugi seemed stunned a moment. No he never had. He had never seemed interested in any girl in all the time he had known him. Too tied up in other things, like beating him. That seemed to be his only distraction. Could it be…

“Got you thinking there, huh?” added Malik.

“You’ve got to try Yugi, Yami’s gone, you need someone else, and Seto is definitely like him.”

That was the first time anyone of them had used his name. “Okay, okay. I promise I’ll try.”

“Good boy,” said Malik, “But still I have to say I did enjoy participating in the Yami Appreciation Society. Any chance that we could have any future meetings?”

Yugi laughed, “I don’t know. Maybe we’ll have induct my future boyfriend into it.”

With that all three laughed before cuddling up together and falling asleep in the warm summer night.

And somewhere in the Otherworld a former Pharaoh smiled. After all, in all his years he had learned about patience.

THE END


End file.
